


Two-Faced Lover

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Impey Barbicane & Arsene Lupin are seemingly regular college students living ordinary lives. But after Impey discovers Lupin’s alter ego, The Artful Aesthete, their lives begin to intertwine in ways that they never thought possible.
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Arsène Lupin (Code: Realize)





	1. Chapter 1

Impey Barbicane sitting his World History class with a glimmer in his eye. _Today’s a perfect day to look at cute girls! And cute guys too, of course!_

He looks at the students sitting in front of him, dreamily imagining holding hands with them or eating ice cream together. The thought alone is enough to cheer him up.

“Now, your first class project,” the professor, Dr. Lloyd, says. “will be a group presentation of an aspect of world history that we haven’t yet discussed in class. You’ll need to do your research & explain what makes your chosen world history event meaningful, & what significance it held. You can choose events that affected a small number of people or a larger number—it’s up to you. Any topic we haven’t discussed in class is fair game, so feel free to be creative.

“Here are the groups,” Dr. Lloyd adds, taking a sheet of paper with a list of names & reading off of it.

Soon enough, Impey hears his own name.

“Impey Barbicane, you’ll be paired with Arsène Lupin for this project.”

_Arsène Lupin…I think I’ve heard of him. Isn’t be supposed to be super smart of something? Guess I’m lucky I’ll be working with him! I’m sure we’ll get along great!_

Dr. Lloyd finishes reading off the list of names. Then, he finishes, & he says, “You can spend the rest of the class getting together with your partner. I suggest you figure out what subject you’ll be presenting for your project. Good luck!”

With that, Dr. Lloyd sits behind his desk, & all the students begin standing up & moving around.

Impey stands up too. “Arsene! Where are you?,” he says, waving his hand all around the classroom, trying to find Lupin.

Soon enough, a man with brown eyes & short brown hair meets Impey’s gaze. With that, Impey walks up to him & sits in the desk next to him.

“Hey Arsene! Great to be working with you!” Impey says with his signature grin.

Lupin clears his throat. “It’s Arsène. And call me Lupin.”

“Gotcha. Lupin! I’ll remember that,” Impey says with a smile. “No way I’d forget the preferred name of a cutie like you.”

Lupin sighs. “Uh huh. Now, any ideas on what we should present for this project?”

Impey thinks for a moment. “How about The French Revolution? Or Robert & Clara Schumann—a romantic subject, fitting for the 2 of us, don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Lupin replies curtly. “I like the idea of doing The French Revolution though—let’s go with that.”

“Ok, “ Impey says with a smile. “Let’s do that then. And with the two of us perfect partners working together, I’m sure it’ll be a breeze.~”

Lupin looks at Impey with a glare. “If you flirt with me one more time, I’ll refuse to work with you on this project. Got it?”

Impey looks at Lupin with surprise. _I knew he was really studious, but…I never thought he’d be so serious & boring!_

Impey sighs. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop—for now. But don’t think I’ll give up so easily!” he says with a grin.

Lupin sighs. “Whatever.”

“Alright class, that’s all for today,” Dr. Lloyd says. “Thank you very much!”

“Well, we figured out our topic,” Lupin says gruffly, “so I’ll be going now.”

“Alright. See you later cu—er, Lupin!” Impey quickly stops himself from flirting again. Thankfully, Lupin doesn’t notice & heads out the door.

 _Jeez, what a serious downer of a guy,_ Impey thinks. _All work & no play. Ah well._

With that, he leaves the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

After his World History class, Impey always gets lunch, So, he heads the dining hall.

Impey knows everyone & is acquainted (or something more) with practically every student at Isaac College. So, when he enters the dining hall, after getting his food, he immediately approaches a table & says, “Erica! Penelope! Good to see you cuties!”

The two women look up at him. Erica has short dark hair, & Penelope has long brown hair. “Hey Impey,” Erica says with a smile. “Care to join us?”

“Of course!” Impey says with a grin, sitting down with his plate of food.

“So, have you heard about The Artful Aesthete?” Erica says.

Impey takes a bite of his food, & then tilts his head quizzically. “No, I haven’t? What’s that?”

Penelope looks at him, shocked. “You’ve never heard of The Artful Aesthete?”

Impey shrugs. “I transferred to this college from out of state, so there’s a lot of things I haven’t heard of. I take it The Artful Aesthete is a local thing?”

“Something like that,” Erica replies. “He’s someone who steals different objects from places all across Massachusetts, from precious jewels being displayed at museums, to different works of art, to all sorts of valuable things.”

“Huh,” Impey replies. Then, “You don’t see many master thieves in this day & age,” Impey says contemplatively. “You’d think all of them would’ve taken to technology & become hackers by now.”

“Well, not this one,” says Erica with a smile. “He’s still around, & steals things all over the state. And,” Erica says, “I brought it up because he recently stole something from the next town over! What if he comes here next?”

“That’d be pretty crazy,” Penelope says. “But if it does happen, that’d be cool.”

“I see,” Impey replies. Then, he finishes his lunch, & smiles at the women. “Well, I have to get going now, but before I go, how about a kiss?”

Penelope laughs. “Maybe next time Impey.” Erica nods in agreement with her friend.

Impey laughs too. “Hey, you know I had to try. See you later!”

With that, Impey leaves the dining hall.

_The Artful Aesthete, huh? Yet another local legend I haven’t heard about. But this one sounds like it’s real…_

Impey shakes his head. _Well, no use thinking about it now. I’d better get to class._

And so, Impey heads to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, after Impey’s classes are over for the day, he heads to the library. On the way there, he runs into a variety of people he knows, & greets them with his signature smile & good cheer.

“Hey Hannah!” “How’s it going, Marco?” “Looking good as always, Kathleen!”

Soon, Impey reaches the library, & he finds a private table in the back & begins to study. As much as Impey loves other people, he learned a long time ago that if he studies with anyone else, he’ll be too distracted by how cute they look & won’t get anything done. So, Impey studies alone, and is so absorbed in his studies that he doesn’t notice the police come in, taking positions near the book archive. Nor is he aware of the rumor swirling around campus—that The Artful Aesthete will be coming tonight to steal a rare book from Isaac College’s library.

No, he is completely unaware of it all. And so, he continues to study.

Suddenly, in the middle of his studies, the lights in the library go dark. Impey looks up in surprise. _What’s going on?_

Then, he hears a voice booming out.

“Isaac College, The Artful Aesthete has chosen to grace your humble abode with his presence!” the voice says. “Good evening to all you lovely people, & thank you for your presence here today!”

 _What the heck?!_ Impey thinks.

He looks up from his studies to see a mysterious figure standing in the center of the library. _Is that…The Artful Aesthete?_

In The Artful Aesthete’s hand is a book. He flips through it with a grin. “I’ve gotten what I came for, & it looks like an excellent read.”

“Why you…” one of the police officers remarks.

But before anyone can do anything, the Artful Aesthete walks towards the right, near Impey’s table. When he reaches Impey’s table, The Artful Aesthete grabs Impey’s hand with gusto, pulling Impey out of his chair unexpectedly. Impey’s so surprised by the action that he just lets himself be pulled.

Now that Impey can see The Artful Aesthete up close, he takes in the appearance of the master criminal.

He’s wearing a white mask that covers his eyes & forehead, along with a hood that covers the red of his head. The only thing not covered is his face, & Impey can just barely make out The Artful Aesthete’s expression under the hood. His outfit is simple, yet grand, a dark red suit combined with an adorable creamy yellow bowtie. In short, The Artful Aesthete is committing his crime in style.

Impey takes it all in with a gasp.

The Artful Aesthete gives Impey a flirtatious smile. “May I have this dance, monsieur?”

With that, The Artful Aesthete takes Impey in his arms, & they begin to dance.

Impey knows a little about ballroom dancing, so he follows The Artful Aesthete’s dancing steps with ease. As he steps in time with his partner, he looks at The Artful Aesthete, whose lips have curled into a genuine smile. It’s everything Impey could have ever dreamed of, & time seems to stop as the two dance in each other’s arms.

Then—

“Freeze, thief! Don’t move!” 

The police approach the dancing couple, & Impey looks on with shock. “Hey, Mr. Artful Aesthete sir, they’re going to shoot at us…”

The Artful Aesthete gives Impey a cocky grin. “Don’t worry, beautiful. We’ll figure out a way…like this!”

With that, The Artful Aesthete releases Impey, protecting him by pushing him away from the line of fire. In that same moment, The Artful Aesthete reaches into his pocket, & throws something on the ground.

The next moment, the entire area is covered by smoke. Impey looks on in shock as visibility is reduced to zero. He fumbles around in the dark for a few moments, before someone takes his hand, pulling him away & out of the library.

Impey’s completely unable to see anything until, suddenly, unexpectedly, he finds himself outside.

Finally, out of the library, Impey can see again. He looks in front of him to see—

—that his hand is being pulled by none other than The Artful Aesthete.

Impey hears voices behind them. “Where did they go?” “Did they leave the library?!” “Quick—after them!”

In that moment, Impey’s loving instincts kicks in & he knows—he has to protect this person!

“Quick—this way!” Impey says, pulling The Artful Aesthete’s hand into the nearest building.

He shuts the door behind them, & a moment later, the police officers run past the building, & out of sight.

“Hooray!” Impey says, bringing his hands up in a cheer. But he had forgotten that his hand was holding The Artful Aesthete’s other hand, & as he brings his hand up, he accidently bangs The Artful Aesthete in the face, knocking off his mask.

The mask clatters to the floor. But Impey isn’t paying attention to it—he’s too busy looking at The Artful Aesthete’s face.

“—Lupin?!” Impey says, his mouth dropping open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impey being good at ballroom dancing is taken from my other fic, A Wondrous Waltz. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Impey is shocked by the scene unfolding before him. _The Artful Aesthete…is Lupin?!_

In the next moment, Lupin—Lupin?!—picks the mask off the ground, & puts it on without responding. “I’ll be going now,” Lupin—Lupin?!—says. Then, unexpectedly, “Thank you for your help,” he says with a charismatic grin.

Impey blinks in surprise. Then, “You’re welcome.”

The next moment, The Artful Aesthete —Lupin?!—is gone.

With that, Impey looks around. “Where am I, anyway…?” he wonders aloud.

He looks around. The building is completely empty. Which means…

“…am I in the old English department building?” he says aloud. He knows this building is mainly used for storage & as a place for clubs to meet. Which means it’s definitely deserted at this time of night. “How creepy!”

With that, Impey heads back to his dorm.

It doesn’t take long for Impey to reach his dorm. Impey’s roommate, Nemo, is sitting at his desk, & he looks up as Impey enters. Nemo gives him a grin. “The great Immppeeey Baaaarbiiicaaaannnee finally makes his entrance! How are you this fiiiiiiiine evening?”

“Fine, Nemo,” says Impey. “Good to see you.”

With that, Impey goes to his bed & lies down, closing his eyes.

_Lupin…is The Artful Aesthete?!_

He shakes his head. _That can’t be right. There’s no way that someone so straight-laced could be criminal mastermind._

And yet, the face beneath The Artful Aesthete’s mask was unmistakable. _It was definitely Lupin. But…_

Impey blushes as he thinks of dancing with The Artful Aesthete —Lupin. _He was so charismatic, flirtatious, charming…the complete opposite of what he’s usually like. It’s like he was a completely different person. It’s like…he has 2 separate personas. I mean, what the heck is that about?!_

With that, Impey makes a decision. _Tomorrow, we have World History class together. Maybe I can talk him into meeting me in one of the library’s private study rooms so I can confront him. Heck, it’s worth a shot._

With that, Impey finally relaxes, & starts to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Impey heads to his World History class, hoping against hope that he’ll have a chance to speak with Lupin. Thankfully, when there are a few minutes of class left, Dr. Lloyd turns to the class & says, “Get in your groups with your partners for the last few minutes of class—see what you can get done for your project.”

With that, Impey goes to the back of the room, & sits next to Lupin.

Lupin turns to Impey with a sigh. “Let’s get to work then,” he says.

“Well, I can see you’re being your usual ‘all work & no play’ self, Impey says, smiling despite himself. “But I actually have something serious to talk to you about. Meet me in the library in study room 303 after class? It’s the study room with no windows, so we’ll be able to talk in private.”

Lupin hesitates for a moment. Then, he nods. “Alright.”

Impey’s heart leaps. “Great!”

“And that’s all for today,” Dr. Lloyd says, “See you next time!”

“Oh, I guess class is over,” Impey says with a grin. “Want to walk there together, Lupin?”

Lupin sighs. “Alright, I suppose.”

With that, the two men leave the classroom, walking together.

For a moment, both are silent. Then, Lupin speaks. 

“I created a Google Slides project for our class project & shared them with you. Look at it when you get the chance,” he says curtly.

“Ok! I’ll look at it later,” Impey says.

“I also found some good research papers about the French Revolution. I’ll email them to you.”

Impey’s eyes widen. “That’s nice of you. Thanks!”

“Hmph,” Lupin says. “I’m just trying to make sure we do a good job for our project. That’s all.”

But Impey smiles despite himself. _So, he actually does care! Who would’ve thought?_

With that, they reach the library. Impey holds the door open, & Lupin follows after him. Soon enough, they reach the study room, & Impey closes the door behind them.

For a moment, both of them silent. Then, Lupin sighs in a huff. “Out with it then,” he says to Impey.

“Right!” Impey says. Then, “You’re not…really The Artful Aesthete, are you?”

Lupin sighs again. Then, he looks up at Impey. “Yes. I am. And if you could keep that information close to the chest, I’d appreciate it.

“I see. So, you really are him, huh?” Impey says contemplatively. “I guess I have no choice but to believe it.”

In that moment, Impey sees something shift in Lupin. He goes from his grumpy, stern self to a relaxed, charming persona in a blink & an eye. This new Lupin— The Artful Aesthete—looks at Impey with amusement. “Oh, you’d better believe it, beautiful. Because this thief is going to sweep you off your feet.”

Impey’s eyes widen, & he blushes.

Then, Lupin’s persona changes back, & he shakes his head. “It’s true, yes. But you’d better not tell anyone.”

Impey shakes his head, surprised by the sudden changes in Lupin. “What’s with the different personalities anyway? I would’ve never thought someone like you is The Artful Aesthete —you’re so straight-laced!” Impey says with a laugh.

Lupin, on the other hand, completely serious. Then, he smiles, his persona changing again. “Oh, so you want me to act more like this?”

With that, The Artful Aesthete beckons at Impey seductively.

Impey gasps.

The Artful Aesthete stands up from his chair, still smiling. “You want me to be more charismatic, more attractive, more enchanting, don’t you? How’s this?”

With that, he removes his shirt. Suddenly, Impey can’t stop staring. The Artful Aesthete’s muscles are well toned, and Impey can’t stop looking at The Artful Aesthete’s chest, longing to touch it.

“You want me to seduce you? You want me to be all captivating & charming?” The Artful Aesthete says, still smiling, & he walks closer to Impey. With that, he raises his hand & strokes under Impey’s chin. “Is that what you want?” The Artful Aesthete says softly.

Impey is completely speechless.

Suddenly, The Artful Aesthete—Lupin—stops smiling. He puts his shirt back on, & returns to his chair at the other end of the room. “Well, it doesn’t matter what you want. Because right now, my persona is necessary to my survival. And that persona is that of the hardworking student. So, if you’ll excuse me.”

With that, Lupin stands up, & leaves the room.

Impey sits in shock for a few minutes before he realizes that he is blushing fiercely. He shakes his had, trying to clear his thoughts.

_”You want me to seduce you?”_

Impey starts blushing all over again.

It takes him a long time to regain his composure, & leave the library.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Impey enters the library, ready to meet Lupin & work on their class project. He emailed Lupin the evening before, & Lupin told him to meet him in the library today at 4pm to work together. So, Impey is here now.

He looks down at his phone, & confirms that Lupin wants to meet in study room 303—the one with no windows. _I guess he wants us to work in private…_ Impey thinks, blushing a little.

Soon enough, he reaches the study room, & opens the door to find Lupin already inside. “Lupin! Good to see you!” Impey says, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

For a moment, both me are silent. Then, Lupin speaks.

“Before we start working, I want to say that I’m sorry…for what happened the other day,” Lupin says. 

Impey blinks. “What do you mean?”

“I mean—for seducing you. Multiple times,” Lupin says bluntly. “My other persona can be…very open…about certain things. So I’m sorry for that.”

Impey laughs. “You have nothing to apologize for, Lupin. And besides,” Impey adds with a wink. “I don’t mind being seduced by you one bit!”

Lupin smiles, & in that moment, his other persona takes over. Lupin’s posture changes to become more relaxed, & he becomes The Artful Aesthete, giving Impey a grin. “I’m glad you don’t mind—because I’d flirt with you every second of every day if I could.”

Impey’s jaw drops open. “Huh?!”

“And you’re the only one who knows about my multiple personas,” says The Artful Aesthete with a seductive smile. “I’m glad I can trust someone so handsome to keep my secret,” he adds, walking up to Impey.

Impey blushes. “Uh…thanks?” he replies softly.

The Artful Aesthete reaches Impey & stands above him, still smiling. Then, The Artful Aesthete reaches out with one hand, & gently strokes Impey’s cheek. “C’mon beautiful. You look amazing—let’s not mince words. You’re so handsome that everyone in this school is jealous with envy.”

Impey blushes again.

The Artful Aesthete smiles. “Good. I’m glad you understand.” he says. Then, he releases Impey, & returns to his chair on the other side of the room. As he sits down, Impey can see The Artful Aesthete’s persona change back to Lupin’s serious self. Lupin looks up at Impey & says. “Right. Let’s get to work.”

With that, the two begin working on their project. Impey takes his laptop out of his bag to read the research papers Lupin sent him. Lupin does the same.

For a while, they read in silence. Impey is taking notes as he reads, but, as always is what happens when he studies with other people in tow, Impey finds himself looking at Lupin from time to time, getting distracted & thinking about Lupin’s earlier words. Just thinking of that is enough to make Impey blush. But somehow, he powers through, & manages to finish reading the documents. Impey then looks at his notes, & nods. “Ok! I think I’m done reading & taking notes,” he says.

“Ok,” Lupin replies. Then, “How do you want to divide the work on the slides?”

“Hmmm…” Impey thinks. Then, “I can cover 1789-1794, & you can cover 1795-1799?”

Lupin nods. “That sounds good. Let’s meet here again tomorrow to continue working on the project together?”

Impey always works better by himself, where he can’t be distracted by someone cute sitting across from him. But thinking of Lupin studying here alone is too sad a thought for Impey to bear, so instead, he replies, “Sure. Let’s meet again tomorrow.”

With that, Lupin stands up to leave.

“Wait,” Impey says. Lupin looks at Impey, raises an eyebrow, then sits back down.

“What is it?” Lupin says.

“I…can’t tell if you like me or not,” Impey says, sounding as confused as he feels. “Can you just tell me…if you like me?”

Then, Lupin’s personage changes again, & Impey realizes he’s now talking to The Artful Aesthete. The Artful Aesthete smiles. “Oh, I like you very much. Very, very much.”

With that, The Artful Aesthete closes the distance between them, & kisses Impey on the lips.

The kiss is confident, daring, bold, adventurous. It’s a kiss that freely shows The Artful Aesthete’s affections for Impey, & how much he truly loves him, even if Lupin may be uncertain about his feelings. It’s a kiss that demonstrates love in its truest form, & Impey accepts it happily.

Then, The Artful Aesthete releases Impey, & gives Impey a smile. “I hope I’ve made my feelings clear,” he says softly.

Then, The Artful Aesthete leaves the room, still smiling.

Impey stays behind in the room, too shocked to move.

Finally, after what seems like forever, he shakes his head to clear it, gathers his things, & leaves the study room.


	7. Chapter 7

Impey heads to the library with a spring in his step, ready to work with Lupin—and The Artful Aesthete—on the project.

As soon as he enters the room, he notices that Lupin is already there, sitting in a chair. Impey closes the door behind him, & as he turns to face Lupin, Impey realizes—he’s in the presence of The Artful Aesthete, who’s giving Impey a cocky smile. “You’re looking lovely today, Impey,” The Artful Aesthete says with a smile.

Impey swallows, startled by the sudden proclamation. Then, The Artful Aesthete stands up from his chair & walks up to Impey. “What? You don’t like being called lovely?”

Impey swallows again. “No…” he manages to respond. “I love it. It’s just…argh, I don’t know how to explain!”

The Artful Aesthete strokes Impey gently on the cheek. “It’s ok. I’ll wait. As long as it’s for you, any words that come out of your mouth are worth waiting for.”

Impey blushes. For a moment, both of them are silent. Then, Impey speaks. “It feels like…when you’re like this…I’m not talking to you. It’s like I’m talking to someone wearing a mask. Which I suppose you are, in a way. And it makes me wonder…is any of this real?”

The Artful Aesthete’s smile fades, and all too suddenly, he is replaced by Lupin’s stern gaze. “I see,” Lupin says. He returns to his seat, & Impey sits across from him.

For another moment, both men are silent. Then, Impey says, “…Why are you so two-faced anyway?” he asks, tilting his head to one side.

Lupin starts at the unexpected question. Then, he speaks.

“Both of my personas hold equal weight to me. I realized early in life that I could be whoever I want to be. So, I decided if being multiple things at once would get me towards my goals, I would do it without hesitation.”

Lupin continues. “When I’m The Artful Aesthete, I can do anything,” he says. “I put on the mask of my other persona when I need to feel more confident, more sure. That way, I’m able to do things I never thought possible.”

“So that’s why you have an alter ego…” Impey says contemplatively. “Now it all makes sense.”

Then, Impey thinks of another question. “Why are you going to college if you’re a master thief, anyway?” Impey says, tilting his head to one side in confusion. “Surely thievery pays enough on its own that you don’t need a college education to get a job?”

Lupin laughs, & in that moment, he grins, & takes on the confident persona of The Artful Aesthete. “Impey, my dear, the matter is simple. In order to moonlight as a thief, I need to maintain the identity of a normal person. Normal people our age go to college, & so, I decided to go too.”

Impey nods, though he didn’t fully catch the explanation—he was too busy looking at The Artful Aesthete’s grand smile. Then, Lupin drops his other persona, & his smile fades. “…Not that it’s any of your business,” he says gruffly, turning away.

In that moment, Impey sees the side of Lupin that’s stubbornly independent, & sometimes closed to sharing his thoughts with others. Seeing this makes Impey’s heart melt, & he suddenly feels a pang of affection for the man sitting across from him.

Lupin clears his throat. “Now, can we work on our project or what?”

“R-right!” Impey says. “Yes! Let’s do it!”

With that, the two of them start working, sitting across from each other in a peaceful silence.

The time goes by quickly as they work together, & soon enough, Impey has about half of his slides down. He scrolls down in the Google Slides project to find Lupin has made good progress as well. Then, Impey stretches in his chair. “Well, that’s enough for today. But before I go, I have a question for you.”

Lupin doesn’t look up from typing on his laptop. “What is it?”

Impey grins. “Will you get dinner with me at the Rempart Diner?”

Lupin stops typing, & looks up at Impey in shock. “What?”

Impey laughs. “I’m asking you out on a date you goof!” he says playfully.

Lupin blushes furiously. It’s the first time Impey has seen Lupin blush like that, & it makes Impey’s heart pound. Then, Lupin sighs. “Knowing you, you won’t stop asking until I say yes. So, fine, I suppose.”

Impey’s heart leaps. “Great! Let’s meet there at 7. See you tomorrow!”

With that, Impey leaves the room, a spring in his step once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Impey is waiting for Lupin in front of the Rempart Diner. He checks his phone for the time. Sure enough, it’s 7pm on that dot. _Lupin should be here soon…_

He looks around Main Street to see if he can find his date.

And sure enough, he sees Lupin in the distance, walking down the street.

Impey runs up to Lupin with a wave. “Luupiin!~” he crows happily.

But he’s stopped in his tracks when he sees that…he’s not exactly talking to Lupin.

No. Instead, The Artful Aesthete is strutting down the street towards Impey.

The Artful Aesthete has a rose in one hand, & as he approaches Impey, he hands the rose to him. “A beautiful rose for a beautiful man,” The Artful Aesthete says with a smile.

Impey looks down at the rose. “Thank you,” he begins. “But—“

“Let’s put it in your hair; it’ll look wonderful on you,” The Artful Aesthete says. With that, he reaches for Impey, & places the rose in Impey’s long hair.

The Artful Aesthete smiles. “You look amazing. Then again, you always look amazing.”

Impey blushes, suddenly unable to speak.

The Artful Aesthete turns to the restaurant’s greeter. “Table for 2, please,” he says. “My date & I would love to spend some time together at your establishment.”

The greeter nods. “Right this way.”

They’re led to a table for two, & both men sit down across from each other. Then, The Artful Aesthete flashes Impey a grin. “I can’t wait to watch you eat. I’m sure that will be…stimulating.”

Impey looks down at his menu, blushing furiously, trying to think of a way to confront The Artful Aesthete but coming up blank. Eventually, Impey figures out his order, & looks up to see The Artful Aesthete staring at him.

“Wh—what?!” Impey says.

“Oh, nothing,” The Artful Aesthete replies. “Your contemplative face is just too pretty not to look at, that’s all.”

Impey blushes. “Look, Lupin—“

“Are you folks ready to order?” a waiter, says, interrupting Impey.

Impey clears his throat. “I’ll have chocolate chip pancakes please!” says Impey eagerly.

“I’ll have a sausage, egg, & cheese breakfast sandwich,” The Artful Aesthete says, “if you please.”

They put their orders in, and just as The Artful Aesthete opens his mouth to speak again, Impey shakes his head.

“I see what you’re doing, _Lupin_.”

The Artful Aesthete smiles at Impey suggestively. “What am I doing, _Impey_?”

It’s the first time Lupin or The Artful Aesthete had addressed Impey by name, & that thought momentarily distracts Impey into a lovestruck haze. Then, Impey shakes his head, & turns back to The Artful Aesthete. “You think you need to be your The Artful Aesthete persona for this date because…well, I don’t really know why. Maybe you think I wouldn’t like you otherwise? Whatever your reasons, you don’t need to do that. You don’t need to take on a new persona for me to like you. I already do,” Impey says with a grin. “So don’t forget that!”

The Artful Aesthete is surprised by Impey’s words. Then, suddenly, his persona changes into Lupin, who speaks tentatively. “But…the real me is nowhere near as charming or charismatic as The Artful Aesthete. Without The Artful Aesthete, I’m just a kind of boring guy who works too hard & never does anything interesting.”

“That’s not true!” Impey protests. “You’re so cutely stubborn & insistent on doing everything yourself—it’s adorable how independent you are! And whenever I look at you, I’m all ‘Holy crap, this guy is cute!’—& I love you for that. Ok?”

Lupin doesn’t respond for a few moments. 

In the interim of silence, their food arrives. Impey eagerly takes a bite of his chocolate chip pancakes. “This is great!” he says. Then, he turns back to Lupin, who hasn’t yet touched his food. “Lupin?”

Lupin doesn’t respond. “You alright?” Impey asks.

Then, Lupin looks up at Impey. Abruptly, Lupin says, “The real me is boring & dull & uninteresting. Are you sure…that’s who you want me to be?”

Impey nods without hesitation. “Of course! Though I respectfully disagree—you’re quite an interesting person, Lupin.”

Lupin nods in reply. “In that case…I’ll talk to you for the rest of our date. You’ll probably find me really boring by the end, but it’s worth a shot I suppose.”

With that, Lupin takes a bite of his breakfast sandwich. Impey takes a bite of his food before speaking again.

“What’s your major, Lupin? I’ve somehow gone this whole time without knowing,” Impey says. “Mine’s Mechanical Engineering; what’s yours?”

“Computer Science,” says Lupin. 

“Oh! Why’d you choose that?”

“Because if I’m going to continue as The Artful Aesthete, I need to learn more about technology,” Lupin says bluntly. “That’s just how it is.”

“Ah, ok,” Impey says. Then, “But why do you need to continue as The Artful Aesthete?”

Lupin looks up in surprise. “Because without The Artful Aesthete, I’m just an ordinary person with no special features, no defining traits. If I don’t continue as The Artful Aesthete, I’ll just fade into a sea of boredom.”

“I disagree,” Impey says, “but ok.”

They fall into silence for a moment. Then, Lupin sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Impey asks, concerned.

“I’m so boring. You probably want The Artful Aesthete back already, don’t you?”

“What? No!” Impey protests. 

But Lupin is already shaking his head. “No one cares about the real me. It’s only when I’m The Artful Aesthete that they give a damn about. That’s how it’s always been.”

“In that case,” Impey says with a smile, “let me be the first to give a damn about Lupin. Got it?”

Lupin looks at him in surprise. Then, “…Alright,” he replies, looking down, slightly embarrassed. 

With that, both men finish their food. Impey quickly summons their waiter & pays the bill. “It’s on me!” Impey insists. After the bill is paid for, Impey stands up. “Well? Shall we?” he says, offering a hand to Lupin.

Lupin hesitates for a moment, & then, he takes Impey’s hand.

With that, Impey pulls Lupin out of his chair, & tugs him by the hand out of the restaurant.

“Impey—“ Lupin protests as he’s pulled by the hand.

“Heh heh. I’m never letting you go!” Impey says confidently.

And with that, he pulls Lupin out of the restaurant, & onto Main Street.

They continue walking hand in hand. Impey turns back to Lupin to find him blushing furiously. “Awwww, you’re so cute when you blush!” Impey crows happily.

“…Thank you, I think,” Lupin replies, still blushing.

They continue like that, Impey a perfect picture of happiness, & Lupin blushing furiously.

And with that, they reach Lupin’s dorm. “Well, I’ll see you later,” Lupin says.

“Wait!” Impey says. Lupin turns. Then, Impey flashes him a grin. “Let’s work on our project in the library tomorrow. We can meet at 5; I’ll get us the same study room. Ok?”

Lupin thinks it over. Then, “Alright. See you tomorrow.”

“Great!” Impey replies. “See you tomorrow.”

Lupin nods, & heads in his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, after classes are over, Impey heads to the library, ready to meet Lupin.

Impey has a feeling that today is going to be different, so as he enters the library, he prepares himself.

Sure enough, as soon as Impey enters the study room & closes the door behind him, Lupin says, “We need to talk.”

Impey nods. “Sure. What is it?”

Lupin sighs. “Yesterday…was the most I’ve enjoyed myself in a while,” he confesses.

Impey’s eyes widen at Lupin’s words. “Really? Well, I’m glad I could make that happen!” he says with a grin.

Lupin looks at Impey’s smile, then back on the ground. Then, Lupin speaks again. “But…you probably don’t want to go on a second date with me. Right?” Lupin says, shaking his head.

Impey’s mouth drops open. “Why the heck would you think that?!”

“Because there’s no way anyone could ever love me. I’m so…boring, so dull. I can’t be loved unless I’m The Artful Aesthete. Why would being with you change that?”

Impey’s eyes go wide as he hears Lupin’s words. Then, it’s Impey’s turn to shake his head. “Actually, it’s just the opposite—I want us to go on another date as soon as possible!” Impey says with a grin. “So, what do you say?”

Lupin blinks in surprise. Then, he smiles, & in that moment, he becomes The Artful Aesthete. He smiles at Impey. “Are you sure I’m not the one you want, Impey?”

Impey swallows. “I can’t lie—when you’re like this, it makes my heart pound,” Impey says. “But, at the same time, I know it’s not the real you. And the real you is the one I want to talk to—because that’s the person I love!”

The Artful Aesthete fades to reveal Lupin, who blushes. “I see…” Lupin says.

“Lupin, no…Arsène, I love you,” Impey says with a smile.

Lupin smiles. “You said my name right this time…good job.”

Impey smiles back. “Like I said, I’d never forget the preferred name of a cutie like you!”

With that, Impey closes the distance between them & kisses Lupin.

The kiss is deep, longing, as Impey pushes himself deeper & deeper within Lupin. It’s a kiss proclaiming his love in a heartfelt way. And it’s a kiss that accepts Lupin just as he is, & shows that Lupin doesn’t have to take on a new persona to be loved.

Then, Impey releases Lupin. “I want to be with the real you,” Impey says, “& nothing is going to change that.”

Lupin smiles back.

“Thank you for loving me, Impey.”


	10. Epilogue

And so, the legend of The Artful Aesthete slowly faded in Massachusetts. Little did the residents of Massachusetts know, The Artful Aesthete had shed his thieving persona, & was now living happily in a new way.

And a few months later…

Impey places his hand in Lupin’s, intertwining their fingers. “You’re looking cute as always, Lupin,” Impey says.

Lupin blushes. 

Lupin’s made a lot of progress in loving himself—a few months prior, he would have said “I’m not cute,” & refused to hear any evidence to the contrary. Now, he’s come to a point where he can accept Impey’s loving words.

With that, Impey leans forward, and kisses Lupin gently on the cheek.

Lupin gasps upon feeling Impey’s lips against his skin. Then, Lupin relaxes, and says. “That feels nice.”

“Oh, good!” Impey says. “Because ‘nice’ is how I want to make you feel all the time!”

Impey gently rubs Lupin’s hand with the back of his finger. “I love you, Lupin,” he says.

Lupin smiles.

“I love you too, Impey.”


End file.
